1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the process of looking up configuration information for a network node. More specifically, the present invention relates to the process of looking up configuration information for a network node by sending a query message to a name server, which is part of a distributed system that provides a global naming service.
2. Related Art
The Internet is permeating more and more aspects of our lives—from buying cameras to buying real estate, and from reading a newspaper to watching a movie.
Due to the Internet's complexity, a network node, such as a computer, that wants to participate in the Internet needs to lookup a large amount of configuration information. For example, a network node typically needs to look up the name of an e-mail server, before it can send or receive e-mail.
The configuration information that a network node needs to lookup tends to be location specific. For example, the name of an e-mail server for a network node in an organization can be different from the name of an e-mail server for another network node within the same organization. Furthermore, it is cumbersome to ask the user to lookup the configuration information. Hence, there is a strong need for a mechanism that allows a network node to automatically lookup configuration information on its own.
DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) is a commonly-used protocol that was designed to automatically assign IP addresses to network nodes. It has subsequently been extended to allow a network node to lookup configuration information. Today, many network nodes use DHCP for looking up configuration information.
Unfortunately, there are many drawbacks in using DHCP for looking up configuration information. Since DHCP is typically used only once during system boot, the network node gets only one chance to lookup configuration information. This is a severe limitation, because it forces the network node to guess what kind of configuration information it is going to need in the future. For example, if the network node does not lookup the NetBIOS (Network Basic Input Output System) name server during system boot, the network node may not be able to provide this information to an application that requires this information during normal system operation, thereby preventing the application from running properly.
Furthermore, since configuration information can change over time, the configuration information that was obtained using DHCP during system boot can be out of date.
Note that, although it is possible to use DHCP to lookup configuration information during normal system operation, such lookup operations may not be supported by all DHCP servers. Moreover, performing a lookup during normal system operation may cause the DHCP server to assign a new IP address to the network node, which can cause many applications to malfunction.
Furthermore, DHCP can only support up to 255 types of configuration information, which places a hard limit on the types of configuration information that can be looked up using DHCP.
In addition, one of the benefits of IPv6 is that it allows a network node to configure IPv6 addresses for its interfaces without requiring a DHCP server. This is beneficial because it reduces the burden on network operators by reducing the number of servers they need to maintain. However, if network operators have to continue using DHCP servers even after upgrading to IPv6, one of the important advantages of using IPv6 will be eliminated.
Hence, what is needed is a method and apparatus for looking up a wide range of location-specific configuration information for a network node, wherein the method and apparatus does not have the drawbacks described above.